This invention relates generally to finger guards useful, for example, during culinary cutting and dicing of food; and more particularly the invention concerns improvements in such guards especially adapted to different size user fingers, while maintaining finger protection.
Prior finger guards were generally of circular loop shape, so as to be fixed in finger reception area. They were therefore clumsy to use, since user's have different size fingers. Also, prior guards did not readily accommodate to reception of three fingers of a user's hand, since loop shaped guards could not snugly or comfortably accommodate to the different cross sectional areas of first, second and middle fingers, of different user's hands, of different sizes.